Plaything
by Emmacakes
Summary: Mephisto x Rin lemon


Rin had absolutely no idea what was going on. His past seemed a blur as he found himself being captivated by Mephisto's lips against his own; tender at first but becoming increasingly passionate. He could feel the headmaster's long demonic tongue force entry into his mouth and he let out a small moan, nearly inaudible. When did he start having feelings toward Mephisto? When did he allow himself to be consumed by such feelings? Everything was fuzzy. He could barely think about anything other than what was happening at this very moment. He blushed, feeling incredibly awkward as the older demon pushed him against the wall of his office. This was his first time ever being kissed and he could feel his heart rate increase rapidly with building anxiety. They hardly spoke at first, focusing purely on their passionate kisses. Their pants and sighs echoed in the usually quiet office.

Mephisto pulled away, glaring at Rin for a moment and noticing the flushed complexion of his cheeks. He licked the boy's lips teasingly and narrowed his eyes, lust evident within them. Rin looked at him with embarrassment written across his face. He was so inexperienced and felt ridiculous in such a position. He tried to speak, but Mephisto put a gloveless finger to his lips, silencing the mortified teen.

He grinned, his fangs glistening in the light of the room, and began to kiss Rin's neck; skin so tender and young – he loved every moment. Rin's head fell back, giving the headmaster more room. Mephisto took the opportunity and kissed every inch of the teen's delicate skin. He smirked devilishly against Rin's neck, running a hand up his abdomen underneath his shirt, running over his tail that he kept coiled around himself. The cool touch of the older demon made Rin shiver, feeling his anxiety nearly reach its breaking point. He put a hand on Mephisto's chest and tried to push him away as he felt the man's touch slowly move downward and another hand attempting to unbutton his pants. He anxiously moaned, pushing Mephisto away with more force. "Wait..." He said breathlessly. Mephisto stopped, but only for a brief moment before he rejected the teen's plea.

Knowing he was nervous, Mephisto whispered slyly into Rin's ear. "Relax. I'll make this worth your while. You can trust me~" Something about him speaking those words made Rin want to cringe, but he was too overtaken by the man's gentle nibbles on his neck. He shivered again, but tried to relax and let the elder take control.

Mephisto lured Rin closer, using his tie as a sort of leash, and guided him over to the couch on the side of the room. The two stood before it as the older demon began to remove the teen's clothes. He tugged on his shirt and Rin reluctantly assisted him in removing it; his jacket had already been tossed aside a while ago. Rin's tail unraveled from around his body and Mephisto smirked once more. He guided Rin onto the couch, Rin then sitting on it, Mephisto straddling his lap. He successfully unbuttoned the teen's pants and slipped a hand into them, caressing the teen's forming erection.

Rin jumped at his touch, his eyes speaking so desperately for Mephisto to stop. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to resist moaning, letting out small sighs between the words he struggled to speak. "W-wait… I shouldn't be doing… this…" He stopped, unable to control himself any longer as a breathy moan escaped his lips.

Mephisto raised his eyebrows, an amused expression across his smug face. He continued to rub the teen's erection as he spoke; examining Rin's pained expression which gave him all the more pleasure. "Oh? And why shouldn't you?" Rin was becoming increasingly uncomfortable as he got harder, clenching his eyes tighter. "I thought you _liked_ this." Mephisto laughed. "Actually, I _know_ you like it. So just enjoy it." He grinned, then tugging the teen's pants off, carelessly tossing them to the floor with his shirt and tie.

He pulled the teen up toward his body, taking a firm hold of his throbbing member. Rin's eyes opened now and he was compelled forward, wanting to wrap his arms around Mephisto who enjoyed watching the teen's expression as it slowly went from pain to an awkward sense of pleasure. A blush was still evident on Rin's face as he felt strange being naked in front of another man, and to be touched by one, too. He moaned as Mephisto slowly stoked his member and he could feel waves of pleasure begin to take control of him, unable to control his impulses.

A series of sigh-like moans filled the older demon's ears and he grabbed a hold of Rin's tail. Rin felt his heart seem to stop in the instant that he felt Mephisto grab it. He tried to ask him what he was up to, but as Mephisto began to pick up his pace, he found it nearly impossible to form a decent sentence. He looked deeply into Mephisto's demonic green eyes and the headmaster glared deviously back at him as he bettered his grip on the teen's tail. Rin couldn't even comprehend the situation before Mephisto quickly tugged on it. A rush of sharp pain coursed through Rin's body and he yelled out in pain, though his cry of pain trailed off into a pleasure-filled moan as Mephisto continued to pump his member. The young exorcist tried to question the elder again. "Wha-ahhh…!"

Mephisto tugged at his tail again, with more force this time. Again, Rin yelled out as the sharp pain ran through his body like wildfire. Tears began to form in his eyes and he clutched onto Mephisto's shirt. Mephisto laughed at Rin's display of pain and pleasure and smiled cruelly. "What a sensitive thing to play with. Isn't this _fun_?"

Rin clenched his teeth as he struggled to speak. "Y…ou… bastard…" Mephisto laughed again before Rin's head flew back with pleasure. "Ahh! I…'m… gonna…!" He moaned in ecstasy as he came into the older demon's hand and his own stomach.

Smirking, Mephisto licked the cum off of his hand and tugged the now-panting Rin's tail once more. Rin cried out, his head falling back, though Mephisto bent forward and passionately kissed the teen again, biting his lower lip teasingly as he pulled away. He guided Rin onto his hands and knees and the young half-demon shook with fear, his tail that Mephisto had now let go of coiled around his body once again, as if to protect himself.

Removing his own pants, Mephisto then positioned himself and grabbed a hold of Rin's hips. He could feel Rin shaking and loved it, gently running his fingers over the teen's skin. "I'll go easy on you~" He said cheerfully, though his words did not alleviate Rin of his fear.

Carefully, he pushed himself into the young exorcist's tight entrance. Rin cried out, tears breaking free from his glistening blue eyes, streaming down his face before dripping onto the couch below. He was not used to the strange intruding feeling and clenched the couch, so hard that his knuckles turned white.

Mephisto arched forward and slowly began to pick up his pace, grabbing onto Rin's hips even harder. Rin grunted in pain, his arms shaking before they buckled and he collapsed face first onto the couch.

As Mephisto picked up a steady pace, Rin began to indulge in the pleasure of his entry, his moans becoming louder, wanting and craving more. "Oh… Mephisto!" The teen cried out, his head flying back from pure overwhelming pleasure.

Mephisto moaned as he could feel pressure building within himself, thrusting harder into the teenage demon below him. His nails dug into the teen's skin as he picked up his pace, the sound of Rin screaming in ecstasy was a sound unlike any other that pleased him in the most marvelous way. He kept his focus on Rin who still gripped the couch and could feel himself beginning to reach his climax as he hit the teen's prostate.

Rin felt as if he was going to black out from the immense amounts of pleasure and his back arched as he yelled out. "Ahhhhh! Da…mmit! Oh… ahh…!" His eyes clenched tightly and his mouth gaped open as he released his contents onto the couch below. He continued to cry out in ecstasy as Mephisto continued, Mephisto's moans becoming louder than Rin's as he reached his climax. The demon arched forward, letting out one last long moan before releasing into the boy's entrance.

Breathing heavily, he pulled out, allowing Rin to collapse onto the couch. Rin rolled onto his back and laid there tiredly, trying to catch his breath as he panted with his mouth still gaped. His attention was captured when Mephisto leaned in, kissing him tenderly one last time before he stood and put his pants back on. Rin watched him in awe, seeing how collected and accomplished he looked as he made himself presentable once again.

After he was finished, Mephisto went back over to the couch where Rin laid exhausted and looked down at him with a genuinely happy expression on his face. "Did you enjoy yourself~?"

Now with enough breath to answer, feeling like it had been ages since he could last form a decent sentence, Rin looked up at the demon sincerely. "I did." He nodded slightly before a devilish smirk crept onto his face, his eyes narrowing at Mephisto who looked slightly puzzled now. "Heh. I wonder what the old man would think if he saw you."

Mephisto's eyes widened and he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. He saw Rin struggling to stay awake and smirked crookedly. "Well, he _did_ ask me to care for you, did he not?"

Rin rolled his eyes, pouting a bit as he wanted to see Mephisto suffer with anxiety a little longer. "Yeah, well, I don't think that's what he meant by it." He sighed, his eyes then too heavy to stay open any longer.

Mephisto laughed, his cape flowing behind him as he took it off again to drape over Rin's half-asleep naked body. Smiling devilishly to himself, he left for the door, turning back and letting out a small laugh. "Gotta say, you were quite fun to play with, Okumura Rin~"


End file.
